El Principe de la Nacion del fuego
by criptho
Summary: No importa la distancia, encontrara a su madre. .--ZUTARA...----
1. Ryu

El príncipe de la nación dl fuego.

Este es mi segundo fic, Y bueno para decirles la verdad va a ser zutara.

Bien así que comencemos.

Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Nick y sus creadores,

Comencemos

Hoy es una mañana cálida, no debería de extrañarme pues vivo en la nación del fuego, lo he hecho toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, es difícil mi vida, pues soy el príncipe de la nación del fuego, un cargo que suena fácil y lleno de comodidades, pero no es tan difícil, pues mi padre es muy estricto, también mi tío, pero él es mas como si fuese abuelo, y bueno así lo he considerado, Mi nombre es Ryu, si como dicen, tataranieto de sozin, bisnieto de Azulón, Nieto de ozay, aunque mejor nieto de Iroh, y claro hijo del señor del fuego Zuko.

Hoy es un clásico día por la mañana, aun estoy en mi cama esperando a que lleguen los sirvientes a levantarme con ordenes de mi padre, Mi padre es muy serio, pues es claro el señor del fuego, pero a próximamente cumpliré 11 para todos en este palacio soy un niño, pero no lo soy, bueno soy pequeño pero un gran maestro fuego. Muy valiente y definido my honor, Mi padre me ha preguntado por semanas que es lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños, claro pues siempre ha cumplido mis caprichos, pero quiero algo en especial, Desde muy pequeño me di cuenta que soy diferente, pues a pesar de todo, de ser tan parecido a mi padre, pues tengo su cabello, su piel blanca, pero, mis ojos son azules, Mi abuelo Iroh me dice que así eran iguales los de mi madre, mi padre es muy duro y frio, jamás me ha hablado de ella, solo mi abuelo, me cuenta grandes historias que mi padre y ella pasaron en compañía del avatar,. Así que este año, espero que mi padre cumpla mi capricho, saber al menos quien es mi madre, ¿Por qué no está aquí? Como todas las madres. He escuchado a muchos sirvientes murmurar sobre el humor de mi padre, muchos dicen que se volvió mas frio desde que mi madre se fue, pero yo quiero saber de ella, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿acaso me ama?. Miles de preguntqaw pasan por mi mente, pues quiero tenerla sercas.

Ryu tenía en su mente miles de pensamientos, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y a su abuelo entrar

.- buenos días dormilon.

Ryu le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo

.- buenos días abuelo, desperté temprano pero la cama no me dejaba salir

Iroh sonrio y le dijo

.- si lo se te lo creo, pero si no te levantas tu padre se enfadara si no llegas al desalluno.

Ryu de un brinco se lebanto y corrió a cambiarse, Iroh se acerco a el,. Pues tena el cabello despeinado y batallaba un poco al acerca la coleta digna del príncipe de la nación del fuego. Siempre necesitaba de su ayuda. Y esta mañana no sería la acepción.

Ryu se observaba en el espejo, y podía ver a su abuelo atándole la coleta, en ese momento miro su rostro, y veía su profunda mirada azul, el vio los ojos de su abuelo y los observo dorados, como los observaba en su padre, en su antecesores,

.- ¿abuelo?

Iroh terminaba de darle los últimos toques a su coleta

.- dime hijo

.- ¿por qué mis ojos son diferentes a los tuyos, y a los de mi padre?

Iroh con una sonrisa le dijo

.- porque tú tienes los ojos de tu madre. Ya te lo he dicho. Dijo terminando la coleta

Ryu lo observo fijamente

.-abuelo, ¿Por qué no sé nada de mi madre?

Iroh suspiro y le dijo

.- eso le corresponde a tu padre, hablarte de ella.

.- pero él no me dice nada, ¿acaso ella no me amaba?

Iroh arque una de su cejas y tomo a Ryu en de sus hombros y le dijo

.- jamás dudes eso, hijo tu madre te ama demasiado, nunca vuelvas a decir eso.

El bajo su mirada,

.-lo lamento

Iroh sabía que su nieto tenía derecho a saber, pero Zuko no le diría nada sobre su madre, pues el pequeño preguntaba mas por su madre, y claro un niño la necesitaba. Él le sonrió y le dijo

.- no te preocupes, anda ve al desayuno con tu padre.

Ryu salió de la habitación y se dirigió a los grandes solones de la fama, donde había pinturas, conocía a cada personaje, a sus antepasados, pero por que no había una pintura que conmemoraba la victoria de su padre sobre su malvado abuelo. Pues existía un dibujo sobre el cometa de sozin, su padre siendo coronado como señor del fuego, pero no había una de la batalla, tenía poco conocimiento de eso, pues sus maestros eran muy estrictos conocía todo sobre la historia de su nación, pero conocía poco sobre la gran batalla, Sumido en sus pensamientos llego a el gran comedor, ahí estaba su padre. El se sentó a su lado

Zuko lo observo fijamente y le dijo una pequeña sonrisa

.- buenos días hijo.

.-buenos días padre. Dijo Ryu con pocas ganas.

Zuko lo noto algo extraño

.- ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

Ryu lo observo fijamente, pues quería decirle sobre su madre, pero no quería que su padre se molestara.

Así que quito su cara de bajo autoestima y le dijo con una sonrisa

.- hoy tengo que tomar el té con los amigos de el abuelo

Zuko sonrió

.- no es tan molesto, cuando crezcas y seas mas adulto comprenderás que la política no es aburrida.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos disfrutaban de su desayuno, cuando se abriendo las puertas del comedor, un sirviente entro y dijo

.- muy buenos días mi señor, El observo a Ryu y dijo.- príncipe, pero lamento molestarlos, es que el joven Sangh ha llegado.

Ryu sonrió y Zuko se alegro al ver a su hijo sonreír

.-hazlo pasar, dijo el señor del fuego al sirviente

Sangh era un niño de aproximadamente 14 años, era un maestro espadachín de la nación del fuego, también un excelente alumno de ping dao.

.- muy buenos días señor del fuego Zuko y príncipe Ryu.

.- buenos días Sangh, bienes a darle clase a Ryu

.-claro mi señor.

Ryu emocionado, sonrió y volteo a ver a su padre

.- ¿puedo retirarme?

Zuko le dio una pequeña sonrisa

.-si pero no olvides llegar a tiempo para tu tomar el té con tu tío Iroh

Ryu se inclino ante su padre y sonrió

.- no lo haré.

Zuko observo correr a su hijo, el serró sus ojos por un momento, era en silencio cuando podía recordar los años cuando su hijo aun era pequeño, habían pasado tan rápido.

Ryu se puso frente a Sangh y ambos avanzaron, Sangh sonrió

.- ¿y estás listo para que te derrote de nuevo?

Ryu seguía pensando en su madre, Sangh lo observo sabía que estaba deprimido

.- ¿Qué te sucede Ryu? ¿Este bien?

Ryu observo a su maestro y amigo, sabía que no podía mentirle

.-Es que he estado algo pensativo y preocupado

Sangh sonrió

.- ¿pero eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego? ¿Que puede preocuparte?

Ryu arqueo una ceja y dijo algo enojado

.- mi vida también es difícil

Sangh bufo, pues él era el príncipe que más tenia de preocupaciones pues lo tenía todo, así que le dijo

.- ¿Por qué dices que tu vida es difícil si lo tienes casi todo?

Ryu bajo su mirada, Sangh pudo notar ese cambio de actitud así que algo más preocupado le dijo

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- es que, ya tengo casi 11 años, y no he sabía nada de mi madre, al menos quisiera saber su nombre.

Esto era serio se dijo Sangh pues Ryu de verdad estaba triste, tenía razón, no lo tenía todo, le faltaba ese cariño maternal, el sabia que en el palacio estaba prohibido hablar sobre su madre, el no sabía mucho pero, lo único que recordaba era que cuando comenzó a socializar con el príncipe los solados y el mismísimo general Iroh por ordenes del señor del fuego Zuko, le advirtieron que jamás le dijera nada sobre la madre del príncipe, El no recordaba mucho, solo que había pasado algo entre ella y el señor del fuego.

Sangh observo a Ryu y con un intento de contentarlo le dijo

.-bien, deja esa cara larga, y veamos que tal espadachín eres.

Ryu siempre defendía su honor así que en el cuarto de entrenamiento tomo su espada y le dijo

.-Sabes, no me gusta presumir pero soy el mejor.

Sangh sonrió y tomo su espada, amos practicaban en forma de juego combatiendo, Sangh era mas hábil pues le superaba en edad, después de unas horas sin descanso, Sangh tomo un poco mas de fuerza, derrotando a Ryu.

Ryu sintió su orgullo herido, y Sangh con una gran sonrisa le dijo

.-te vencí

Ryu frunció el seño y le dijo

.- te ayudo el sol, que me dio en la cara.

.-admítelo no eres bueno con las espadas

.- si lo soy…. Pero aun soy muy pequeño

.-y eso no importa yo era bueno desde que tenía 6 años.

Ryu se enfado un poco, y le dijo

.-Yo te venceré un día, lo juro por mi honor

Sangh aqueo una de su cejas, y bajo la guardia,

.-bien es todo por hoy.

Ryu asombro

te vas tan rápido?

.-si tengo cosas que hacer,

.-pero me prometiste que jugarías con migo.- dijo con una mirada tierna

.-Ryu tengo cosas que hacer, además le prometí al maestro pin dao que le ayudaría con las espadas

Además de ser su tutor Sangh era el mejor amigo de Ryu, así que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente así que le dijo

.-quédate un poco mas y te enseñare las espadas del espíritu azul

Sangh se quedo paralizado pues sabía que en un tiempo el señor del fuego fue el gran espíritu azul, y siempre como todo un espadachín quería conoces sus espadas.

El volteo a ver a Ryu y le dijo.

.-trato echo. Pero no jugaremos a volvernos a jugar a ser arqueros yu yan

Ryu puso una cara de preocupación

.- ¿Por qué?

.-por que!!! Hasta que aprendas a usar el arco, lo bueno era que tengo buenos reflejos.

Al decir eso ambos se soltaron riendo. Al paso de unas horas ambos jugaban, pues Ryu necesitaba eso, la única persona con la que podía divertirse era Sangh pues la otra persona a su alcance, o eran los criados o su abuelo Iroh.

Sangh ya estaba agotado de jugar a los guerreros del sol así que le dijo

.-bien yo cumplí mi parte del trato ahora, ¿Dónde están las espadas?

Ryu puso una gran sonrisa

.-ejem…. Pues

Sangh bajo su mirada y le dijo

.-no tiene idea de donde están verdad

.-bueno si la tengo, pero no creo que te atrevas a ir

.-¿que!!! Acaso están en la roca hirviendo?

Ryu soto unas carcajadas,

.-no claro que no.

.- ¿entonces?

.-en la habitación de mi padre

.- ¿queeee? ¿En la habitación del señor del fuego?

.-SIP. ¿Te atreves a ir?

.-pues ha no lo sé… Sangh tenía miedo, pues el señor del fuego era muy reservado, y sabía que terminaría rostizado si el señor del fuego lo encontrara ahí.

.-estas seguro? Pregunto pues tenía una leve esperanza que estubiereran en otro lado.

.-pues SIP, mi padre, he escuchado que tiene un cuarto donde están sus espadas y algunas cosas

.- ¿no has entrado verdad?

Ryu sonrió con un poco de sonrojo

.-no. El vio la cara de enojo de su amigo.- mira podemos entrar sin ser vistos, además mi padre está en una junta, no podrá vernos.

.-Ryu, piensa las cosas tu eres el hijo del señor del fuego, a ti solo te darán una regañada y ya, pero yo soy un simple pueblerino que rostizaran al verme ahí.

.- ¿quieres ver las espadas o no?

Ryu tomo a su maestro de su cinturón y lo jalo, Amos caminaron muy sigilosos hasta la habitación del señor del fuego, era un pasillo enorme dibujado por dragones (ryu en japonés o no se si recuredo si era chino o jampones siginica draogn), y grandes bolas de fuego. Al llegar ambos entraron sigilosos como el viento.

.-bien te dije que no sería difícil, dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

.-bien, ¿en donde están?

Ryu se acerco a una pequeña puerta donde se encontraba el símbolo del fuego, pero tenía una pequeña marca, jamás la había visto con detalle hasta ese día.

.- ¿Sangh? ¿Sabes que significa esto?

Sangh observo la pequeña marca, era como una que su maestro tenia, en ese momento una chispa se activo en su cabeza y dijo

.-si, el maestro pin dao me dijo que era la marca de una de las tribus agua.

Ryu solo acento y abrió la puerta, claro estaba asegurada solo para que un maestro fuego la abriera. Así que él se coloco en posición, coloco una de sus manos en la cerradura y lanzo un poco de fuego. La puerta se abrió, ambos entraron.

El cuarto era algo pequeño, y había ropa, algunos pergaminos,

Ryu observo cuidadosamente la habitación y al girar su mirada al cielo pudo ver las espadas.

.-Sangh, súbeme en tus hombros

.- ¿Qué?

.-si, las espadas están arriba y no puedo alcanzarlas.

Sangh no tobo otra opción más que subir a Ryu a sus hombros, Ryu aun le faltaba un poco para alcanzar las espadas, así que trato de estirarse lo más que puedo, tarando de alcanzarlas, era inútil, el mismo maldijo su estatura, así que no la pensó dos veces cuando dio un pequeño salto

.- ¡las tango!

Pero antes que pudiera festejar las espadas sele viene ron encima junto con algunos pergaminos y un pequeño baúl. Los dos cayeron al suelo.

Sangh callo primero y le amortiguo la caída a Ryu.

.-gracias por salvarme amigo

Sangh algo adolorido

.-no fue nada.

Ryu vio las espadas y el tomo diciéndole

.-mira estas son. Pero algo quito su atención, el observo un pequeño baúl, que se abrió con la caída, pero lo que más le fue interesante era ese pequeño objeto,

Sangh tomo las espadas feliz,

.-wow, no puedo creer que tenga las espadas del legendario espíritu azul, mira Ryu son tan ligeras. Pero al ver que Ryu no le hacía caso, el se dirigió a tomar ese objeto, Ryu tomo ese collar, jamás había visto uno, tenia un acinta de color negro, y una medalla azul.

.- ¿Sangh? ¿Qué creps que sea esto?

.-es un collar, supongo que de la tribu agua.

Ryu lo observo fijamente, de repente un pequeño recuerdo nació, como un dajavu que ya lo había visto antes, pues se le hacía algo familiar.

**Bien espero que les guste porque vamos en el arranque ok**

**Nos vemos en el próximo by3**


	2. Recuerdos

**Perdon por las faltas de ortografía del fic pasado, bueno es que la verdad por ese momento trabajaba de noche, y bueno hay veces que la vista se me cans amucho, y solo estos fic me hacen no volverme loca en el SEMEFO. (servicio medico Forence) y bueno espero que les guste esta continuación.**

**También para explicarles que me gusto este fic, la verdad lo estaba leyendo en ingles, y bueno no lo terminaron, no es traducción,. Por que si lo fuera seria MAIKO, y eso seria una aberración a mi naturaleza ZUTARA.**

**Asi que quiero aclarar varios puntos,. **

**ZUKO, Tiene alrededor de 28 años, es el señor del fuego ya saben solitario,**

**Ryu es el príncipe de la nación del fuego, tiene aprox, 10 años el dia del eclipse (sol negro) cumplirá los 11. La historia se basara enla búsqueda de Katara, su madre.**

Bien arreglados esos puntos pues continuemos con la historia.

Ryu había descubierto ese collar, lo observa fiajamente, en sus recuerdos lo haiba visto, muy pocas veces, pero lo había visto, no sabia donde ni quien lo traia pero, algo le hacia recordar, quizás seria de su madre, algo de decía que era de ella. Y as por que se encontraba en la habitación de su padre.

Sangh estaba algo nervioso, pues tenia miedo estaba en la habiatcion del señor del fuego, y le provoca algo de miedo,.

Ryu.- le dijo.- ya es hora de irnos, si tu padre nos encuentra aquí me incediara vivo, y tu reciviras un castigo.

Ryu tomaba el collar no sabia dejarlo o llevárselo, si lo llevaba consigo su padre lo notaria, pero queri tenerlo, asi sabria mas sobre su madre,. Ryu lo tomo una vez mas y pudo sentir un tallado especial, algo extraño, tubo que tomar la mejor decisión y lo dejo ahí. Pronto volvió a acomodar las cosas de su padre, y salir casi corriendo de ahí.

Estubiemos sercas.- dijo Sangh.- por poco y ya mero fallecia. Pero el ver a ryu tan serio le dijo .-¿Qué te pasa?

Ryu lo observo fijamente.- creo que ese collar era de mi madre, y es una buena pista para buscarla

.-¿Qué buscaras a tu madre?

.-si toda la vida he deceado conocerla y esta es una oportunidad. Dijo ryu muy convencido

.- ryu, no has pensado que quizás tu padre te lo ha ocultado por algo, ¿Qué tal si no quiere que sepas?

.- no me importa yo quieor saberlo.

Sangh arqueo una de su sejas y le dijo

.- y ¿Cómo pienzas hacer eso? Muy apenas tienes o cres que ese collar es de ella.

.-bueno es mi rayo de esperanza, pero algo si concuerda.

.-¿Qué?

.-¿pues dime cuantas personas en la nación del fuego tiene algo azul?

.-pues la verdad yo no he visto, solo he visto de color dorado, negro, y claro el rojo,. Dijo señalando sus pantalones.

.-vez esa es una pista. Además mis ojos, son de color azul. ¿dime si no es concidencia?

Sangh lo observo y bueno el sabia que desde que comenzó a enseñar a ryu le habían prohibido hablar de ello, todos sabían que no debían hablar de la madre de el. Aun recordaba cuando cancelaron la bibloteca para ryu, pues había escuchado rumores de eso. Por eso ryu tenia profesores privados, a pesar de ser el hijo del señor del fuego tenia el conocimiento muy limitado.

Sangh lo observo le dijo

.- bien, ¿pero de donde comenzaras a buscar?

Ryu comenzó a caminar, y dijo

.- pues en la bibloteca o en cualquier lugar, vamos pero no le diremos a nadie. Sangh asintió pues era mejor para el.

Ambos caminaron por el gran palacio, hasta llegar a la inmensa bibloteca,

.-¿y pordonde comenzar? Dijo Sangh

.-Pues veamos es un collar azul. Es extraño. Sabemos que mi madre no es de la nación del fuego.

.-bien quizás ese sea el motivo por lo cual ella no esta aquí, por eso tu padre la dejo o ella lo dejo a el.

.-¿Por qué dices eso?

.-pues en la nación del fuego, aquí en el palacio y en la ciudad real, solo se permiten a personas que sean de la nación, y en el palacio solo a personas que sean heredaras de la familia real.

Ryu observo el palcio, eso era malo, pues ahora comprendía eso por que quizás su madre se había ido, pero esa no era razón para no verlo, pudo aber mandado cartas o haberse comunicado. Pero eso no lo detendrai seguiría buscando a su madre.

Ambos caminaban por el palacio antes de llegar a una habitación donde era la sala de juntas del señor del fuego, antes de llegar se detuvieron al escuchar la voz conocida del señor del fuego y el general Iroh.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación. El general observaba a Zuko caminar de un lado a otro por el reclamo qu ele había echo sobre Katara.

Zuko lo observo fijamente y le dijo

.- No es por ser cruel tio, pero aun no es tiempo.

.-zuko tienes que decirle el tiene el derecho a saber sobre su madre, el debe de saber sobre ella, no le hagas pasar por lo que tu pasaste.

.-tio tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para el, tu lo sabes pero con el accidente que sucedió hace años, no quiero arriesgarme.

.-el es el heredero al trono, no hay problema pero el tiene que saber sobre ella.

Zuko sumuio su postura fuerte y seria,. Serro su ojos por un momento. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a brotar, recordando aquella fría tarde de invierno, aun podía recordarla bien ese olor a nieve ese festival con sabor a cielo. Recordaban aquel dia en que la princesa yue se conviertio en la luna. Lo habían inviado, era aun recién señor del fuego, caminaba con mei hacia el polo norte, a el festival, pudo recordar esos castillos de hielo, al entrar pudo ver ese gran auditorio, al avatar con esa sonrisa, ala chica ciega, también a la guerrera kiochy y a Katara, vestida con ese traje azul, era parecido al que usaban las princesas pues ella se había convertido en la princesa del polo sur.

En ese festival. El jefe arnok hizo referencia a los espiritus del océano y la luna, pero hubo algo mai estaba aburrida, como de costumbre quejandoze de los vestido. El quería divertise, y ella para mostrale sus capricho decidió ir se a domir temprano. El era el seño del fuego y su deber era permanecer en la fiesta. el sintió una prencia que le dijo

.-se divierte el señor del fuego? El aun recuerda cuando volteo a observarla Katara la mujer que hasta ese momento se había dado cuena que la amaba. El le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

.-es algo aburrida.

.- tu eres aburrido. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron por el polo norte platicando y recordando. Pero se detuvieron en el oasis de los espiritus. Ella lo observo y le dijo

.- recuerdas este lugar?

Zuko lo observo fijamente y le dijo

.-¿Qué tiene de especial?

Ella sonrio y le dijo

.-aquí fue donde te derrote por primera vez. Zuko lebanto su inica seja y le dijo

.-no yo te venci, me lleve al avatar.

Ambos discutieron y cada vez se hacercaban mas, Zuko podía sentir ese fuego que crecia antre amobs. Algo le atraía, era extraño como un iman que le forzaba a pelear con ella, o quizás era otra cosa, algo que no podía explicarse, era la misma sensación que había tenido en las catacumbas de ba sing see. No había sentido algo igual niisquiera con mai. Un deseo inexplicable, perdió su contro, asi que antes que ella siguiera discutiendo por algo tan simple la beso.

Fue un beso pequeño que de unos simples segundos para el le parecieron una eternidad, era tan diferente besar su labios eran frios pero calidos a la vez, jamás había sentido ese sentimiento que nacia en su pecho, nisiquiera cuando besaba a mai.

En ese momento ambos se sepraron el observo a Katara ella enia sus megillas rojas. Tania que disculaparse o decirle algo que deveria decirle des hace tanto tiempo.

En ese momento el recuerdo se fue. Zuko observo al general y le dijo con un gran suspiro

.-Tio… es algo doloroso.

.-lo comprendo, pero no dejes que el sufra lo mismo que tu.

Ryu se quedo pensando su padre aun la amaba. Aun mas quería encontrarla. Esa tarde Sangh había terminado su labor en el palacio, pero tenia dudas sobre el príncipe. Estaba demasiado obsesionado con su madre, no lo culpaba él la necesitaba.

En ese momento encontró el viejo general, el lo conocía desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el palacio le tenia mucha confianza. Y claro le preocupaba Ryu, el se le acerco y el general le dijo

.-muy buenas tarde Sangh

.-general, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

.-claro Sangh

.-¿Por qué no esta aquí la señora del fuego?

El general lo observo fijamente era una pregunta extraña

.-¿Por qué te incomoda eso?

.-a mi no. Es que me preocupa Ryu, y la verdad a mi también me está molestando.

.-Sangh eso es algo delicado, es un secreto.

.-si eso lo comprendo ¿pero por que alejar a el príncipe de su madre?

.-Sangh esto solo le importa la familia real. Se que es un niño y que necesita a su madre, pero hay asuntos que solo se deben de tratar entre el señor del fuego y la madre del Ryu.

.-pero el esta sufriendo

Iroh lo observo podía ver la preocupación del joven maestro por su nieto. Pero esto era un punto positivo de su teoría.

.-lo se intentare hablar con el.

Esa noche Zuko estaba en su habitación observaba el cielo, esa luna estaba llena, sabia que los maestros agua tenia mas poder, el se dirigió a su puerta secreta, con un poco de fuego control abrió la puerta, ahí tenia sus recuerdos, sus espadas, la corona del príncipe de nación del fuego y su objeto de mayor valor el collar de Katara. El lo tomo en tres su manos y solo susurro .- No sabes como te extraño.

Mientras tanto en una casa de hielo en el polo sur, una familia cenaba tranquilamente, un hombre de test morena con una pequeña barba devoraba su cena, su esposa lo observaba fijamente tratando de que se comportara, un niño de algunos 12 años platicaba con su tia.

.-¿Cuándo iras al reino tierra tía?

Ella le sonrió y observa sus ojos azules

.-pues no lo se, el próximo mes, tengo que ir pues es mi deber de embajadora.

.-Katara debes de descansar. Le dijo su hermano aun con su cena en la boca.

.- debes hacerlo ya has pasado los años como embajadora la paz ya reina en el mundo. Dijo sukki

Ella los observo fijamente, y les dijo con una sonrisa

.- lo se pero ese es mi trabajo.

Sokka siguió comiendo y Tahi seguía platicando con su tía.

Al terminar la cena todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar excepto Katara, ella salió el patio, era pequeño tenia un jardín donde estaba un estanque. Ella se sentó aun lado de el, podía ver el reflejo de sus ojos y de luna. Cada vez que miraba a tahi podía recordarlo, tendrían casi la misma edad, y podía imaginarlo sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, era doloroso pero no podía arrepentirse de su decisión. Para ella habían pasado tan lentos esos 10 años.

Ella podía recordar hace 10 años, ella y Zuko se habían vuelto amantes, desde la fiesta para recordar a la princesa yue.

El la visitaba o ella como embajadora, tenían que guardar su secreto, pues no era muy bien visto por el poder político de ambas naciones. Se veían una vez al mes pero esa cada vez lo disfrutaban. Pero aun recuerda ese día, era un viaje normal, tenia que visitar a toph, pues ella insistía ya que sus padres no la dejaban salir. Y Aang estaba ocupado reconstruyendo el mundo. Toph y ella paseaban por las tiendas de ba sing see, toph actuaba algo extraña ese día. Aun recuerda lo que le dijo

.-Katara

.-dime toph

.-¿hay alguien que nos acompañe?

.-no solo somos tu y yo.

.-estas segura.

.-¿si por que lo dices?

.-por que siento a un corazón latir muy rápido que esta muy cerca de nostras.

.- pues solo estamos tu, yo, y un vendedor de coles a lo lejos.

Toph tomo su mano, coloco sus dedos en su pulso, aun podía recordar cuando clavo su ciega mirada en sus ojos diciéndole

.- el latido del corazón proviene de ti, es algo raro, pues no creo que tengas dos corazones, solo hay un motivo.

Si el médico se lo había confirmado estaba embarazada. Ese día fue el mas feliz de su vida, igual que intrigante ¿Cómo le diría a Zuko? Y algo mas importante ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

En ese momento una voz la regreso a la realidad la saco de su recuerdo

.-¿lo extrañas verdad?

Katara no volteo a ver a su hermano y le dijo

.-si, lo extraño demasiado

Sokka se acerco a su hermana, tomo sus manos y le dijo

.-no importa lo que allá dicho el jefe arnok ni tampoco los sabios del fuego, no tienes por que sufrir, deberías de ir con Zuko, ve con tu pequeño.

.-Sokka no puedo, tu lo sabes. Aunque lo extrañe cada momento, es imposible que pueda verlo.

Sokka abrazo fuertemente a su hermana. Y le dijo

.- es que los tres están sufriendo, y no es justo que solo por le poder político se hayan separado.

Ella abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, pues deseaba tanto verlos de nuevo.

**BIEN PUES HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DOS.**

**Y BUENO AVER SI KEDO BIEN. AHORA ME BOY A TRABAJA Oks**

**Nos vemos**

**By33**


	3. Cruel destino, dulces recuerdos

Hola pues regresando de nuevo a F.F

**Oks la historia si le había leído en otro fic en ingles, pero no es la misma, cambia por que esta es zutara en vez de maiko. No me gusta el maiko,**

**Pero bueno perdón por casi estar en estado de coma escritor por mucho tiempo pero no se preocupen ahora actualizare si puedo mas rápido.**

Esa noche ryu se había quedado despierto, una nueva ilusión nacía en su ser, por primera vez tenia algo que fue de su madre, el siempre soñó con conocerla, en sus fantasías se encontraba un hermosa mujer, vestida con un hermoso traje rojo, tomando el te, y abrazándolo. El observo a luna que estaba llena y daba directo a su cama. Algo le hacia familiar, la luna. El tenia planes para la mañana siguiente. Sus ojos suavemente se comenzaron a cerrar.

Un sueño leve pero cálido llego a su mente, podía sentir el calor de las llamas, y un apeluchado vestuario. Podía ver a su padre, sonriendo, pero sentía que alquilen lo cargaba, que alguien lo abrazaba.

Con el cálido sueño se dejo ir para descansar.

Zuko vigilaba como un padre celoso la habitación de su príncipe, como todas las noches se aseguro que el descansara. Al ver que su hijo dormía, cerro suavemente la puerta. Y comenzó a caminar solitario como siempre a su habitación. Observo por una de las grandes ventanas, aun grupo de hombres de la corte retirándose. Un poco de furia entro a el, por que recordó con dolor el dia que le propusieron esa horrenda opción.

-_señor del fuego-_

_Zuko observo a unos hombres- ¿a que se debe su visita caballeros? Dijo sentado en su trono_

_Creemos que ya es tiempo que busque una nueva esposa, ya que una mujer es esencial para la formación y visión de nuestra nación._

_El pudo sentir que el fuego ardía como rabia en su cuerpo, acaso era una broma eso que le habían dicho. Buscar otra mujer como si fuera un objeto, como si fuera cualquier cosa, el tenia a su mujer, y no la cambiara por nada._

_-señores, yo soy el señor del fuego es mi decisión, hace tiempo me negaron a la señora del fuego, no seguiré ordenes de nadie, en cuestiones de mi familia._

El podía sentir esa rabia, pero que mas daba. Ya había pasado un tiempo después de eso. Zuko entro a su enorme y sola habitación. Se dejo caer su cabello que sobrepasaba sus hombros, y miro su rostro, se quito el pesado traje del señor del fuego.

Se coloco la suave seda para dormir y se recostó en esa enorme cama, volteo a ver hacia la ventana, y vio por completo la luna. Yue, todas las noches parecía que le repetía lo mismo_-ella te ama.-ella te espera-_.

El cerro sus ojos con fuerza, cuando nació un hermoso recuerdo.

_-katara, tenemos que decirle a alguien- le dijo al oído mientras ella estaba descansado encima de su pecho. Después de el cansado pero extasiado evento que habían tenido._

_Ella tan hermosa levanto su cara, y se recargo en su pecho._

_-¿Qué sucede Zuko? Jamás habías tenido preocupación, ¿acaso temes que nos encuentren?_

_El sonrió y beso su rostro_

_-no, pero siento que te deshonro. Dijo el confiando la mirada, en esos hermosos ojos azules._

_Ella lo observo y lo beso de nuevo_

_.-¿a que te refieres?_

_.- siento que te deshonro por amarte en secreto.-_

_Ella sonrió y acaricio su pecho desnudo, y se levanto un poco diciéndole muy sensual_

_.-bueno mi señor del fuego, es mi turno de deshonrarte._

Ala mañana siguiente y después de todas sus clases ryu se dispuso a entrar la biblioteca, si lo sabia se la tenían prohibida, pero si le prohibían algo es por que quizás ahí tenían algo sobre su madre.

El camino muy ágil, había dos soldados ahí, vigilando, pero eso no era problema, el tan solo, tomo una pequeña roca, sabia que solo tenia un tiro, y lo lanzo a un bong enorme. Los solados rápidamente se movieron al lugar donde provino el estruendoso sonido.

Ryu rápidamente aprovecho y entro a esa biblioteca, era enorme, pero no le importaba, su padre y su tio Iroh estaban en una reunión, así que no lo buscarían hasta la comida.

Al llegar a una gran sala, pudo ver miles de libros, parecía tarea imposible incluso, ya se había cansado con tan solo verlos. Pero bajo su mirada y vio los 4 símbolos, cada uno con su respectivo color. El vio el símbolo del agua, el gran color azul.

Comenzó por buscar libro tras libro, pero solo habían letras y letras, uno le llamo la atención pues tenia unos cuantos dibujos.

El tomo el pesado libro y lo llevo a una mesa sin hacer ruido, lo abrió y sonrio al ver a los habitantes dibujados, eran personas de ojos azules, lo cual le indicaba que el tenia razón, su madre era parte de la tribu del agua. Continuo ojeando, hasta llegar a ver un collar ahí, el leyó la parte inferior de la imagen

-_collar representativo de las tribus de agua, el collar, o articulo prenupcial, es un claro ejemplo de las tradiciones de la tribu. Sele entrega a la mujer como símbolo de matrimonio-_

Ryu comenzó a analizar la información, eso significaba que su padre le había hecho ese collar a su madre, para casarse. Entonces su madre era le la tribu de agua, ahora existía un problema, como llegar ahí.

El tomo el libro y se lo llevo con cautela, seria mas fácil salir que entrar de la biblioteca, solo era brincar por la ventana. Ryu lo hizo sin cuidado pero al momento de caer no calculo bien y solo sintió un terrible dolor en su trasero.

.-buenos días príncipe ryu? ¿de donde te has caído?

Ryu sintió que el miedo lo invadía, volteo algo sonrojado y ocultando el libro

.-abuelo Iroh, ¿pensé que estarías en una junta junto con papa?

Iroh observo el libro que llevaba en su espalda pero finjio no hacerlo.

.-es muy aburrida para un viejo como yo además es la hora del te. Ven príncipe y toma el te con tu abuelo.

Ryu no podía negarse, por que no tenia mas excusas además, era su abuelo.

Iroh observo la cara de ryu y le dijo

.-deja ese libro, y ven a sentarte.

Ryu dejo el pesado libro y se sentó junto con Iroh, tomo la tasa de te y comenzó a tomarlo

.-así que cuéntame hijo, rompiste una regla de tu padre

Ryu bajo la mirada, y solo dijo

.-necesitaba saber?

El niño bajo la tasa de te y miro a los ojos ámbar de su abuelo

.-¿quienes mi madre?

Iroh sabia de ante mano que le ryu le preguntaría eso

.-tu madre, es una mujer hermosa

.-¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme quien es o quien fue?¿acaso fue tan mala? ¿o no me amaba?

Dijo ryu con algo de sin animo

Iroh algo enojado con Zuko, por ser tan terco en no decir la verdad le dijo a ryu con una mirada fija.

.-ryu,-tomo su mano- tu madre no es mala, es una gran mujer, muy fuerte, ella te ama con todo su corazón, inclusive mas que su vida

.-entonces ¿Por qué me dejo?

.-ahí cosas que aun no comprenderás, pero muy pronto.

Iroh observo la tristeza en los ojos del niño, en su mente comenzó a recordar una tarde de invierno.

_-zuko? Estas ahí? Estas bien?_

_Dijo tocando la puerta de la oficina de su sobrino, pues no había salido de ahí desde hace horas, sabia que le había llegado una carta._

_-pasa tio. Fue lo que escucho desde el centro de la oficina._

_El entro y vio a Zuko caminar de un lado para otro_

_.-tranquilízate sobrino, no querrás ser un maestro tierra y hacer hoyos en tu oficina, dijo sonriendo._

_Pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Zuko se quedo serio_

_.-zuko que sucede?_

_El suspiro_

_.-hoy me llego una carta,_

_.-si me percate de ello._

_Recordó aquella mirada de Zuko,_

_.-tio ahí algo que debo decirte._

_El se sento en un sofá y le dijo_

_.-pues dimelo_

_Zuko se acerco y se sentó a su lado_

_.-desde hace unos meses comenzó a salir con alguien_

_Iroh lo observo diciendo_

_.-eso es un problema ¿Quién es la joven afortunada?._

_.-tio no es gracioso, es que es algo delicado._

_Iroh lo observo aun mas serio_

_.-tio… yo voy a ser.. padre._

_Iroh podría recordar la cara de alegría pero de preocupación de Zuko_

_.-sobrino esa es una gran noticia, no tienes por que estar así, ahora dime ¿Quién es la joven?_

_Zuko lo observo fijamente y le dijo_

_.-….. katara…_

Ryu observo a su abuelo hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando detrás de el vio shang, el se levanto

.- abuelo es momento que me valla a practicar, gracias por el te. Se fue dando una reverencia.

Iroh lo observo irse, aun a si, sabia que tenia que convencer a Zuko, no importando cuantas veces, pero ryu merecía saber la verdad.

**Mientras tanto, **

Katara paseaba por el centro de la tribu, ella y Sukki realizaban las compras, ya que katara quería preparase para ir al reino tierra.

Sukki, aun tenia esa duda sobre lo que había pasada la otra noche, ella recordaba lo doloroso que había sido, pero aun asi le era impresionante, ver a katara ahí.

Katara tomaba algunos viáticos para el camino,. Al terminar las compras se dirigían a casa. Sukki la observo y le dijo

.- katara, ¿por cuanto tiempo te iras?

Ella sonrió y le dijo

.-no mas de un mes Sukki,

.-y cuando visitaras la nación del fuego?

Katara se quedo petrificada, Sukki continuo hablando con indirectas

.-has visitado todas las ciudades menos la ciudad real.

Katara bajo su mirada.

Y Sukki se acerco a ella

.-katara, te he visto sufrir cada año, cada día, no importa lo que hayan dicho los sabios del fuego. Tu eres un a poderosa maestra, ¿quieres que el niño sufra lo que tu sufriste cuando perdiste a tu madre?

.-es diferente Sukki.

.-si tu estas viva, pero no quieres verlo

Katara se enojo y le dijo casi gritando

.-crees que es por que yo lo deseo

Sukki levanto su carácter y le dijo

.-al parecer si.

Katara se detuvo en seco, su cuerpo se volvió frio, y una lagrima broto de su mirada, Sukki al percatarse de ello se acerco y la varazo.

.- lo lamento.

Katara la abrazo con fuerza y dejo salir todas sus lagrimas, que derramaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

_Podía sentirlo, como el bebe se movía en su vientre, era algo mágico y hermoso a la vez. Se encontraba con Toph en el reino tierra._

_.-sugar queen?. Enserio te sientes Cómoda teniendo a ese paracito en ti?_

_.-Toph no es un paracito! Es tan solo un bebe_

_.-es un paracito, se alimenta de ti además, cuando le dirás a todos?_

_Ella sonrió y dijo_

_.-Sokka se volverá loco, al igual que mi padre, Zuko vendrá he iremos al polo sur. Par a hablar con mi padre._

_Dijo acariciando su vientre._

_Toph inexpresiva le dijo_

_.-como lo tomara tu pueblo, incluso la nación del fuego?_

_.-a que te refieres?_

_.-katara llevas en tu vientre al paracito hijo del señor del fuego, lo que lo convierte en un príncipe. Crees que tu tribu se sentirá feliz o incluso la nación del fuego._

_Katara sonrió y dijo_

_.-pasara lo que tendrá que pasar, por el momento quiero disfrutar de mi bebe._

Sukki podía sentir la rabia y frustración de katara, pero aun así tenia que salir adelante, no era justo, además, había recibido varias cartas de Iroh donde explicaba la situación del chico, el jefe arnook se negó a entregárselas a katara, solo ella y Sokka podían leerlas,.

Siempre odiaba como el poder político eran tan cruel,. Pero mas aun a zuko, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso pasara?

PUES AKI LES DEJO DISFRUTEN Y LEAN

NOES TRADUCION, SI ME INSPIERE DE UNA PERO, BUENO ESPERO KE LES UGSTE ESTA

OKSS

AHASTA L PROXIMA

BYEE


	4. Razones

**Hola pues aquí les traigo la continuación asi ke ENYOY**

**O si subiere la otra depende los rEVs jaja no ES KE como volveré a la escuela se me dificultara pero si ver ke ahí ánimos se los subo pronto**

**Razones**

Katara zarpaba al reino tierra, junto a ella, Sukki y Sokka, también su pequeña hija, Katara sabía que Sukki tenía razón, hacía años que estaba evitando la nación del fuego, pero no era porque ella quería, sino por los sabios del fuego, como odiaba a esos hombres y sus leyes.

_Katara,. –le dijo Zuko tomando su mano- se que es difícil, pero quiero que estés conmigo en la nación del fuego._

_Ella se sentía feliz ante tal declaración, era lo que siempre había soñado, estar con el, pero eso implicaba un sacrificio que era dejar todo atrás, desde sus costumbres, hasta su propia identidad, tendría que ser parte ahora de Zuko,. _

_Zuko- dijo ella correspondiéndole,- te amo, y quiero hacer lo correcto por nuestro bebe, que tenga lo mejor de ambas naciones, pero no se como lo tomen ambas naciones._

Ella tenía razón, no lo tomarían muy bien, los sabios del fuego habían visto a su hijo, como un monstro, como un hibrido, sino hubiera sido por Iroh, las cosas hubieran sido peores, podía recordar el día que estaba junto con Zuko y los 5 sabios.

.-_señor del fuego Zuko, usted intenta burlarse de nosotros.- dijo el más viejo de ellos._

_Zuko estaba furioso y les dijo.-No señores, he venido aquí a pedir su sabio consejo, también como lo dicta la ley, pedirles el permiso correspondiente para casarme con Katara hija del jefe de la tribu agua del sur._

Ella podía recordad la atención en esos momentos, también su furia contra esos ancianos.

.-_señor del fuego, tenemos conciencia del problema que causa esta unión, sabemos que en el vientre de la chica esta un hijo suyo, Un bastardo.-_

_Hakoda y harnook estaban totalmente furiosos, al igual ke Zuko y ella. Era una importancia por que esos ancianos eran los únicos que podían decidir su destino,._

_Zuko levanto su mirada con ese toque asesino y dijo.- señores aquel producto que ella lleva en su vientre es mi hijo, y futuramente su próximo señor del fuego._

_Uno de los ancianos bufo, y los demás rieron.- que le hace creer señor que ese mestizo llevara en su cabeza la sagrada corona._

_Iroh hablo con calma..- no hay que llegar a insultos señores, mi sobrino el señor del fuego quiere casarse con la madre de su hijo, el futuro príncipe, y lo ara con o su permiso._

_.-permítame recordarle Iroh, pero si Zuko llegase a traer un descendiente sin el sagrado fuego de angi, será condenado bajo la antigua ley de sozin, que como lord ineficiente de traer un heredero, el trono será llevado a su consanguíneo, la princesa Azula._

_.-¡¡eso es estúpido! No van a hacer eso y lo saben, es porque no quieren que me case con ella, pero aun así lo haré, y será su señora. Dijo Zuko con mucha rabia._

_.-señor del fuego Zuko, debo recordarle que usted es el representante, pero nosotros custodiamos las tradiciones de nuestra nación, pero le tenemos una gran solución._

_Zuko tomo la mano de katara en ese instante y dijo.- cual es la solución?_

_.-su semilla será borrada, interrumpiendo el desarrollo del bastardo._

_En ese momento ella recuerda sentir la mano caliente de Zuko, ella instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre, .-¡no voy a dejar que le suceda eso a mi bebe!-grito ella con desesperación._

_Iroh se interpuso y dijo_

_.-esa no es una solución, es una vida, y ustedes no tienen derecho a quitarla, nadie la tiene, el bebe tiene todo el derecho de vivir sea o no sea parte de la familia real._

_.-Iroh entonces ¿usted que propone?_

_Iroh observo fijamente a Zuko y katara, igualmente a los sabios del fuego._

_.-si el bebe nace bajo el símbolo del sol, y es un maestro fuego, el vendrá a la nación del fuego y será reconocido como príncipe y futuro heredero de trono, al igual que del fuego de angi_

_Los sabios lo observan fijamente y uno de ellos dijo_

_.-y si es maestro agua?_

_.-Iroh observo fijamente y antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra el sabio mayor dijo_

_.-si nace bajo la luna, se irá con su madre, al polo sur, olvidando su prestigio real, será como si el señor del fuego jamás tuvo un hijo. _

_Zuko estaba casi aventando humo por su nariz y orejas, katara estaba preocupada, no sabía que a tal punto llegarían las consecuencias._

_.-y bien? Señor de fuego Zuko usted que decide_

_Zuko estaba enojado, pero esa decisión era bastante razonable al menos selo dejaría a angi y yue a que decidieran._

_.-yo acepto los términos, si ustedes los respetan._

_Katara se sentía tan mal tan terrible, pero Zuko tenía razón, era mejor. También esa tarde los sabios pusieron como condición que el bebe naciera en el reino tierra o en un templo del aire, ya que sería mejor para que los dioses decidieran el poder que el bebe tendría._

Katara?.-katara?-

Ella volteo a buscar la voz de quien la llamaba, era Sokka.- despierta van a servir la comida.

Ella suspiro un poco, pues eran malos recuerdos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryu estaba deleitándose de mirar una vez mas el collar de su madre, como añoraba con conocerla, pero tenía un plan, y próximamente lo echaría a andar.

Zuko estaba sentado en la gran sala del señor del fuego, Iroh entro como de costumbre con una tetera de té.

.-señor del fuego es hora del té.

Zuko no quito su cara de serio y dijo.- ¿Qué sucede ahora tío?

.-tú sabes lo que sucede.

Zuko rolo sus ojos.- es que no creo que el esté listo para saber de katara, además… Además.

Se quedo sin palabras, no podía poner más escusas, él sabía que no era bueno retirarle a su hijo su madre, el mismo sufrió eso y se juro que no volvería a pasar, pero que debía hacer decirle que su madre es una mujer de la tribu de agua, y que nunca podría verla.

Iroh vio la preocupación en Zuko y le dio leves palmadas en la espalda

.-sobrino, debes de decirle al menos algo.

Zuko suspiro.- tienes razón, lo haré, cuando el vuelva de su primer viaje al instituto del fuego.

.-¿lo harás esperar 6 meses?

.-si, así puedo pensar en algo que no nos lastime a él y a mí.

**HEY BUENO AKI LES DEJO HEE SI YA SE CORTO**

**PERO DISFRUETEN, Y ESPERO REVS **

**By33**


	5. Morir por

**Hola he vuelto de nuevo en vacaciones, lo que sucede es que pues yo vivo en semestres no en días, jajaj y en libros la escuela no estuvo tan pesada, pero aun falta poco. Total les vengo a traer la continuación si puedo termino los fics antes de que sea sep. Por que tengo otro en puerta y no me gusta dejarlos inconclusos.**

El barco hacia la real academia del fuego estaba por zarpar y como príncipe heredero Ryu sabia que tenia que irse, pero su plan lo llevaría acabo.

Esa mañana Zuko caminaba algo tenso por el palacio, le era difícil separase de su hijo, por que en el podía sentirla a ella, a pesar de tanto tiempo de no verse, el podía sentir como árida el amor aun, todos le decían que la olvidara pero el no podía, su corazón estaba impregnado por aquella luna. Podía recordar como el tiempo le había quitado todo, ahora tenia al consejo sobre de el para casarse. Tenia que buscar una solución, además su padre vivió solo, su madre no era mas que una princesa, jamás la había convertido en señora del fuego. su abuelo azulón lo había hecho con su abuela Ilha.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, decidió sentarse en el trono, recargo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, demasiadas imágenes brotaban de su cerebro recordándole mas el dolor que en habitaba

.-_señor del fuego Zuko, se le ordena en el nombre de fuego eterno de angi. No salir de la nación hasta saber el lugar de su hijo._

_.-¡quee? No puedo estar con katara en su embarazo, el veve que lleva en su vientre es mi hijo, ustedes no pueden hacer eso. Grito indignado ante la corte._

_Tou son, un gran mandatario joven dijo_

_.- señores es demasiado tortura para nuestro soberano. Es se acerco a Zuko y le dijo.- amigo debes de tranquilizarte, solo quieren sacarte de tus casillas._

_Tou son hijo de de Zeliong no deves de meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden. Dijo uno de los sabios. El tan solo sonrió y dijo.- sean comprensivos señores, el ama a su hijo y como lo dictan las reglas de nuestra nación, todo hombre debe ser responsable de su familia._

_Los sabios del fuego callaron, no podían atentar sobre una ley escrita hace años y que era un mandamiento de agni. No podían decir nada en la contra de el joven tou son._

_Zuko estaba enojado, ahora viviría como un vil prisionero dentro de su propio palacio._

Zuko.- dijo el Iroh. El abrió sus ojos clavando su color ámbar en su tio

.-dime que sucede.-

.-Un halcón mensajero a llegado del rey bumi, son asuntos sobre la economía.

El suspiro un poco de aire y rolo sus ojos, odiaba las cartas de bumi, tenia un sentido extraño al momento de escribir.

OoooooOOOooOOO

En el templo de roku el sabio del fuego mayor estaba meditando, cuando una voz interrumpió su concentración.

.-pensé que para estas fechas ya tendríamos el contra de la nación.

El viejo sabio, se exalto y se inclino ante ella

.- mi princesa, perdón mil veces, pero no podemos tener el mismo control que antes, pero pronto estará lista la nación para su regreso.

Azulo sonrió y dijo

.-¿Qué me hace confiar en ti? Te di una simple tarea hace años y no pudiste cumplirla.

.-no pudimos hacer nada mi princesa, el señor Iroh no se despego de la campesina.

Azula arqueo una de sus cejas y sonrió

.-espero que esta vez no fallen, ese bastardo tubo suerte de nacer, pero ahora mi querido hermano se despedirá por ultima vez del sangre sucia.

OOooOooOOO

Ryu comenzó a empacar serian 6 meses, lejos de su padre, de su tio, de todo, pero tendría una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir. El camino lentamente a la habitación de su padre, y tomo el collar, lo guardo en su traje, y dejo la corona de príncipe con una carta.

Sabia que su padre lo mataría, pero tenia que hacerlo, si nadie le decía donde estaba su madre, el la encontraría. Esperaba que su padre lo comprendiera. Dejo la corona en el cajón donde su padre guardaba la suya. Quizás eso le daría tiempo para llegar a el polo norte.

OOOoooooooOOoo

Al llegar al puerto de el reino tierra. Todos bajan, katara sentía el recuerdo en cada fibra de su ser. pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

.-reina de azúcar, cuanto tiempo. Dijo Toph desde el puerto.

Todos habían bajado, pero katara seguía hundida en sus pasamientos

.-Toph, mírate como has crecido, veo que te dejaste crecer tu cabello.

.- y tu sigues siendo la misma, katara, pero siento que estas muy intranquila ¿Qué sucede?

Ella bajo la mirada no podía engañar a Toph, sabía que podía sentir su tristeza

.-déjalo así, toph, por cierto y aang?.

.- el está en el templo pero vendrá a festival .

Sokka sonrió y dijo

.amo el festival de omasu, tienen un banquete enorme además el rey bumi, llevara a los mejores chefs.

Todos sonrieron con el comentario de Sokka, suki le dio una palmada en la espalda diciéndole

.-tu siempre pensando el la comida, esperemos que no pase lo mismo de hace diez años en el polo norte, casi no podías respirar en dos días por comer demasiado.

Sokka se sonrojo y dijo

.-pues, es que eso es algo especial, y no puedo dejar que se desperdicie tanta comida.

Mientras que todos platicaban, pasaban por un bazar, el primero del reino tierra, katara observa las artesanías y los diferentes establecimientos, cuando, un niño atrapo su mirada, tendría quizás unos 10 o 11 años. Su cabello era negro, en ella nació un sentimiento como una daga que atravesaba su corazón.

Un hombre la vigilaba desde un unos metros, no había duda era ella, habían pasado tantos años, el se acerco levemente y dijo

.-katara.

Ella al buscar la voz, giro su cuerpo y cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo

OOOOOooOooOOO

_Bien hemos llegado a omasu , señorita katara. Dijo Iroh_

_Ella bajo del croaje _

_.- no puedo creerlo señor Iroh, que el consejo nos aya enviado aquí, ¿y Zuko vendrá?_

_Iroh bajo su mirada y dijo_

_.-no lo creo, los sabios lo tienen encasillado. Ella apretó sus puños, estaba furiosa. Iroh al verla tomo su mano_

_.-no es bueno para el bebe katara, no debes exaltarte faltan ya pocos días para que el bebe llegue._

_Ella suspiro, eran días de incertidumbre, de miedo, o yue, por que la vida tenia que ser tan cruel, primero alejarla de su aldea, y después alejarla de Zuko. Ahora solo quedaba a los dioses la decisión de la suerte del bebe._

_Al llegar al a pequeña morada, estaba llena de comodidades, habían llegado a un acuerdo, el señor Iroh, estaría con ella como representante de la nación del fuego, gracias a dios no le mandaron a una de esas estrictas matronas. Toph estaría representando como embajador al reino tierra, también habían mandado a Aura una chica experta en medicina del polo norte, en el viaje se había hecho su amiga. Se sentía sola, por que de una o otra forma necesitaba a Zuko._

_Los días en esa casita eran de admirar el señor, Iroh preparando te, y a Toph como amigo escuchándola, también a aura._

_Pero una madrugada, recordaba perfectamente como la lluvia caía, y un ruido leve nació en el patio. Katara instintivamente se levanto, su vientre estaba abultado, lo que ya no le permitía la misma movilidad que antes. Ella salió al patio, cuando vio la figura de un hombre vestido de negro. Ella detuvo las gotas de lluvia y se dispuso a atacar. El hombre se inclino y le dio una caja._

_.-Zuko te la ha enviado, junto conmigo como su mensajero personal y secreto._

_Ella bajo la guardia y tomo la caja. Muy celosamente la abrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Katara fijo la mirada en el hombre y le dijo_

_.-¿Quién eres tu?_

_El se descubrió su rostro y dijo_

_.-tou son, amigo intimo del señor del fuego, soy su mensajero personal, y me envió a protegerte._

_Ella arqueo una de sus cejas pero sonrió._

_.-pro favor pasa._

_Al entrar ambos katara saco una nota de Zuko._

_**Katara..**_

_**Estoy tan enojado y frustrado por no tenerte aquí, recuerda que te amo.**_

_**Esto que te envió es el objeto mas preciado que tengo,**_

_**Demuestra mi amor por ambos.**_

_**Nunca lo olvides,.. a pesar de todo los amo**_

_**Jamás los dejare solos…**_

_**Zuko.**_

_Ella saco de la caja, la pequeña corona de príncipe de la nación del fuego, con una pequeña nota que decía.__** Sea cual sea la decisión de los dioses, siempre será un príncipe, jamás lo olvides.**_

OOOOoooOo

Katara al verlo dijo sorprendida

.-tou son? ¿Qué han hecho?

Tao sonrió, pero volvió a su caras seria

.- Ahí un gran problema my lady. La vida del príncipe corre peligro.

**OKS SALEZZ AKI LES DEJO TENGO UN PROYECTO ENTRE MANOS, Y UN MAESTRO QUE MATAR POR QUE SE QUIBOCO EN MI CALF. SALEZZ**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA NEXXT BY3**


	6. Dolor de un padre I

**Hola de new, bueno hoy hubo huelga y marcha en mi universidad, es malo porque perdimos clase pero podre ponerme al corriente con las materias donde me atrase, esta historia claro que las continuare, les agradezco a todos por sus rews, y por su favoritos, yo sigo creyendo en el zutara mucho por que quieran muchos o no, para eso estaban destinados ellos dos, además nos pusieron muchos indicios, ahora el katang la verdad se me hace algo raro, es como una niña de 15 años anduviera con uno de 13 se vería bastante raro en la vida real, de hecho incluso a ella hasta la podrían demandar ya saben las leyes raras que hoy en día existen.**

**Total aquí está la continuación ENYOY**

El barco real estaba listo, zuko siempre era bastante precavido con su hijo, lo cuidada más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso escogió el mismo la tripulación, él no quería aceptarlo, pero no quería separarse de él. Mientras observaba la gran embarcación, sostenía una tasa de té, aun podía recordar el día cuando su padre, lo envió a ese instituto, claro era el príncipe, pero luego azula comenzó a humillarlo, trágicos recuerdos, aunque no dejaba de pensar en azula, a pesar de todo era su hermana y le tenía quizás un gramo de cariño, El regreso a su escritorio y comenzo a leer los papeles oficiales de las colonias, odia hacer eso, también hacer comiciones y totdo el papeleo estaba pensando en tener un secretario que se encargara, pero sabia que el consejo no lo aprobaría y lo tomaría como un acto de debilidad por el. Una de sus manos torpemente tiro unos pergaminos en su escritorio, no tuvo más opción que levantarlos, pero uno en especial le hizo sonreír.

Con lentitud abrió el pequeño pergamino era un dibujo de río, donde estaban unos dragones, él podía recordar cuando tan solo era un niño pequeño, y ahora ya tenía edad para ir al instituto, en su mente relación un recuerdo ya olvidado.

_El niño era indefenso, lo llevaban en la cuna real, no pudo mirar a otras, mientras se alejaba del reino tierra, él lo observaba dormir, a tan solo una semana separado de su madre, él lo tomo en sus brazos, odiaba la política, odiaba a esos ancianos, odiaba todo, pero era un maestro fuego y digo heredero del trono, al llegar a la nación, se habían convocado a niñeras. El pasillo era enorme pero entro a la gran cámara. El fuego se encendió, los políticos, mandatario y generales. Los sabios del fuego se reunieron bajo una pileta de fuego, he hicieron el ritual correspondiente,_

_.- ¿Cuál será su nombre? Dijo uno de ellos._

_Zuko bajo la mirada no había podido pensar en un nombre, el suspiro profundo y dijo._

_.-Kho-Amarok, dijo sin titubear._

_Los sabios del fuego se indignaron y uno de ellos dijo_

_.-ese es un nombre de la tribu de agua, señor del fuego, se llegó al acuerdo que al nacer el príncipe nacería junto con la herencia de angi y eso incluye el nombre._

_.- ¿y qué hay de su madre? No creo que tengan un inconveniente con el nombre amarok. Es parte de su herencia, dijo muy sereno_

_.-recuerde señor.- dijo uno de los ancianos.- él no puede saber nada de sus orígenes de agua, ese es el acuerdo._

_Zuko respiro profundo, tenía que aceptar ese mandato, levanto su mirada y dijo.- Ryu, será como un dragón. Los sabios asintieron y comenzaron la ceremonia donde el príncipe seria purificado. Zuko solo guardo silencio y a final todos se inclinaron jurando lealtad al joven heredero._

.- Señor del fuego. Dijo una voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos...- todo esta listo. Zuko se levantó y el soldado le hizo reverencia. El salió a la habitación del príncipe donde lo encontró terminado de empacar.

.- ¿ya estás listo? Ruy sonrió y dijo.- estoy listo. Ambos salieron, al final del palacio iroh estaba ahí parado y le dio un gran abrazo a Ryu.- pórtate bien, recuerda no peles tanto... ryu lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo.- claro queno, los voy a extrañar.

Un pequeño carro zuko y Ryu subieron. Se sabía de ante mano que el señor del fuego o podía mostrar cariño, la carreta avanzaba lentamente al puerto de azulón el silencio se apodero, Ryu observaba el camino, sabía muy bien que su padre se enfadaría mucho, pero tenía que correr el riesgo.

Zuko lo observaba y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

.- Ryu, hijo sabes... tartamudeo un poco, no era de suyo ser cariñoso...- cuando yo fui a ese instituto me sentía orgulloso y…

Ryu abrazo a su padre con fuerza, quizás por la culpabilidad de su próximo acto pero le dijo.- yo también te quiero papa, y te voy a extrañar._ tu lucha va comenzar, quizás tengas paz o dolor, pero recuerda quien eres, somos uno tu y yo, como el día con el sol. Ten cuidado eres lo más valioso que tengo.

En ese momento el carro se detuvo y zuko se separó de su hijo, sonriéndole, ambos salieron de la carreta, los soldados se inclinaron ante él. Ryu y el subieron por el gran barco y al llegar a la habitación real.

Al terminar de subir el equipaje, ya estaban listos para zarpar, zuko abrazo a su hijo de despedida.- pórtate bien estos 6 meses, Ryu solo sonrios. Al bajar el barco comenzó a prender sus calderas, uno de los vigilantes se acercó al señor del fuego y este le dijo.- llevan la carga más importante, mi felicidad, si algo llegase a pasar les cortare a todos la cabeza.

El barco zarpo a la real academia del fuego, llegarían en la mañana del siguiente día.

Ryu estaba fuera observaba el anochecer, habían pasado varias horas después de zarpar, sabia de la estación donde pararía el barco cerca del reino tierra. El entro a su habitación tendría que actuar rápido.

Al ser servida la cena el salió a su habitación a acompañado por dos solados, ambos se quedaron fuera de la habitación, Ryu tomo su equipaje y saco un traje color negro, él se quitó el traje real, y la corona. En la tomo en sus manos y la observo, tenía que hacerlo, quizás era lo correcto quizás no, pero muy dentro del el sabía que lo necesitaba.

Así que guardo la corona entre sus cosas, una pequeña maleta, el tomo lo básico un poco de dinero, y su cabello estaba suelto.

En ese momento el barco se detuvo en el reino tierra, había que cargar carbón. Un almirante subió a la nave. .-que toda la tripulación este el comedor, órdenes del señor del fuego.- toda la tripulación a excepción de los dos soldados que custodiaban la puerta, Mientras tanto ryu habría subemente un ducto en su habiatacion, que este lo llevo a fuera del barco, con una pequeña soga comenzó a bajar del gigantesco barco. Uno de los soldados, le pareció extraño no escuchar ningún ruido que proviniera de la habitación, así que decidió entrar, al ver el ducto abierto, rápidamente salió en busca del príncipe junto con el otro soldado.

Mientras tanto en el comedor cuando ya estaban todos los miembros de la tripulación el almirante al verlo dijo.- ahora todos inclinen reverencia a la princesa azula.

En ese momento salió azula en su característica sonrisa, todos se quedaron atónitos, azula los observo con orgullo y dijo.- soldados de la nación del fuego me complace informarles que su tarea ya termino. En ese momento muchos hombres salieron de la sombre y todos con fuego control, y azula solo dio la vuelta y salió del barco.

Los dos soldados al seguir al príncipe notaron que el barco comenzaba a incendiarse, pero no paso unos segundo cuando la nave exploto.

Ryu entro por los tunes de reino tierra, solo tardarían pocos minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta que el ya no estaba así que tenía que alejarse lo más rápido posible si quería ir al polo norte.

OOooOOoOooo

Katara al escuchar esas palabras se alarmo

Tou sun bajo su mirada.- debemos hacer algo antes de que...

En ese momento se pudo ver una gran explosión…

Ambos giraron sus cabezas al lugar

Tou dijo al ver la gran explosión.- oh no ya es tarde!

Katara el a escuchar eso se alarmo….

**BUENO AAQUI LES DEJO ALGO DE INTRIGA... esuchos sugerencias, saleee**

**Nos vemos próximamente**

**Voy subir otro fic, este va ser largo y pues ustedes tienen como siempre la última palabra claro es zutara nos vemos en la nextt**


	7. Dolor de un padre II

**Holazz he estado totalmente ocupada por diferentes razones, principalmente por la escuela y aquí ahora estoy prácticamente en los hospitales en la noche, y pues esto no te deja mucho tiempo para la imaginación he estado leyendo sus Revs, por que me llegan a mi iphone, asi que muchas gracias, también por su paciencia, claro que terminare la historia pero cuando el tiempo me de un espacio para hacerlo.**

**Dolor de un padre II**

El barco estaba en llamas, todo el puerto del reino tierra había escuchado el estruendo, y no faltaron los curiosos que llegaron a ver tal espectáculo bélico. Pero no el príncipe de la nación del fuego, pudo sentir un estruendo pero no pensó que fuera del barco, ya que en sus lectura que había robado de la biblioteca mencionaba que esos túneles estaban ahí desde la guerra, hacía ya más de casi 100 años, por eso temblaban un poco, el corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, no quería ser descubierto. Al paso de una hora llego a una pequeña alcantarilla, ahí se asomó por un pequeño ducto, para su sorpresa estaba en la parte mas pobre de la ciudad como un pequeño barrio donde había puestos ambulantes. El salió con cuidado, primero tenía que deshacerse de esa ropa, el giro sus ojos y observo una pequeña tienda donde había trajes. Eran algo desgastado, no muy lujoso pero tenía que lucir como un chico del reino tierra.

Un hombre viejo al verlo dijo_ hola chico que se te ofrece. Ruy con miedo de ser descubierto bajo su mirada y dijo_ quiero comprar un traje adecuado. El pobre anciano no estaba bien de visa y ryu pudo notarlo, asi que lebanto la mirada y se acerco_ señor, necesito un traje. El hombre sonrio y dijo_ vamos a buscar algo que te orme. Ryu se quito la ropa que usaba y la guardo en su bolsa, no tenia que dejar nada de pistas, por que si encontraban ese traje su padre sabría y lo buscaría de inmediato. Al salir de esa tienda, el podía der la probresa de esa gente, quizas aun no se sentía en hambiente, pero sabia muy bien los sacrificios.

OOoOOooOOoooOO

Tou sun observo a Katara y ella dijo_ ¿Qué esta pasando?. El trago saliva, roguemos a Angi que no sea el barco real. Katara al escucharlo sintió como si su corazón se convirtiera en un bloque de hielo. Ambos corrieron al puerto, al verlos sokka grito_!¿que demonios les pasa?_ ¡el príncipe! Alcanzo a decir tou sun antes de perderse entre la gente. Sokka voltea a ver a sukki y toph,. Toph cruzo de brazos_ con que eso era lo que se guardaba la reina de azúcar. Sukki algo sospechaba ya que al igual que toph sabia que algo ocurría_ vamos sokka tenemos que ir con Katara.

Al llegar al puerto Katara se negaba la idea que había perdido a su pequeño, pero sus miedos se hicieron realidad al ver el gran barco real. Tou sun dijo_ O no, es el barco real, no puede ser, no pude llegar a tiempo. No era posible se repetía Katara en su cabeza, no esto no estaba pasando era una pesadilla. Muchos cuerpos de soldados estaba flotando en el mar, pero unos hombres habían sacado a unos con vida. Al ver que llevaban algunos a un centro médico dijo_ vamos mi lady, tenemos que ir a investigar. Katara junto con el llegaron al pequeño centro, un enfermero estaba ahí cuidando a los quemados, Katara dijo con voz fuerte _¡¿no han traído a un niño ?. el enfermero al verla dijo_ no, señorita, no han traído niños, los pocos soldados rescatados han fallecido, solo dos quedan en observación. Tou sun al escucharlo ¡dijo_ podemos verlos!._ no no creo están graves. Katara tomo al joven por su ropaje y jalándolo dijo_ yo conozco el poder de la curación con agua, puedo ayudar. El joven al ver la desesperación en sus ojos le dijo_ muy bien pase están.._ Gracias! Le dijo tou sun corriendo junto con Katara. Al llegar a un cuarto estaba un soldado moribundo, semi desnudo con vendajes. Katara se acerco con un poco de agua en sus manos y comenzó a curarlo. El solado comenzó a despertar al sentir el agua en su pecho._ ¿qu… quien es .. Usted?. _ mi nombre es Katara de la tribu agua, sabe algo del príncipe. El hombre sentía dolor en su corazón y dijo_ Azu.. Azula. Tou abrió sus ojos de par en par y Katara dejo la curación por la sorpresa. Tao se acercó al hombre y dijo_ ¿Qué hay con azula?. El hombre dijo _ ella… ella… incendio el barco.. ella…tra…_tranquilo, dijo katara no realices esfuerzos, o te pondrás peor. Tou con voz firme dijo_ ¿dónde está el príncipe?. El hombre cerro sus ojos y dijo no.. noo estoy autorizado para decir eso._ soy el hombre de confianza del señor del fuego zuko,. El hombre trago saliva de nuevo y lo vio fijamente, tou al verlo no muy convencido dijo_ y ella aquí presente es la madre del príncipe de la nación del fuego, futura señora del fuego. Katara se quedó pasmada con las pobras de tou, nadie había dicho algo así desde hace tiempo, pero solo en voz de zuko. El solado con pocas fuerzas hizo una reverencia y dijo_ el príncipe viajaba con nosotros, azula… quería.. matarlo.. pero, se escapó… lo último que mi compañero y yo.. Vimos. Es que salía en.. un.. Bote…_¿a dónde se dirigía?. Dijo Katara con desesperación. El soldado tomo fuerzas pero antes de abrir la boca falleció. Tou tan solo cerro los ojos de aquel soldado y Katara se alejo un poco. Tou bajo su mirada y dijo_ bueno, al menos Ryu está vivo,. Ella lo observo y dijo_ tengo miedo, tou ¿Qué tal si azula lo encuentra?. Ella se llevó sus manos a su rostro, que tal horror podría esta viviendo su hijo en manos de esa loca. Tou sonrió y dijo_ por eso vamos a encontrarlo primero. En ese momento sokka grito_ ahí están ,¿Qué está pasando?. Toph dijo_ vamos Katara, deja de cuchichear con ese tipo. Tou levanto su mirada y dijo el príncipe está aquí. Toph y sukki se quedaron perplejas al escuchar a tou. Sokka tenía una cara de interrogación y dijo_ que príncipe?. Katara levanto su mirada con fuerza y le dio_ mi pequeño sokka, mi hijo.

OOoooOooOoOOoOO

Zuko estaba algo incómodo, en su sala, las llamas estaban algo intranquilas no dejaba de pensar en Ryu, pero también en Katara no había día que no ella no ocupara su mente, quizás su tío tenía razón, tenía que decirle,. Pero como explicarle todo, en unos días seria el festival de la luna en al tribu agua del norte, quizás ya era hora de que el supiera, ya que había aguanto mucho tiempo bajo el yugo de esos ancianos. En ese momento un alcen mensajero llego a la torre principal, un solado agitado toco una enorme puerta y una voz dijo_ ¿pase?. El soldado con miedo entro a la habitación y dijo_ perdón mi general pero quería que usted viera esta carta primero. Iroh tomo la nota, bajo su te y comenzó a leerla. Su tono de piel cambio a pálido_ ¿Cuándo paso esto?_ hace unas horas nos informan general,_ ¡¿y el príncipe?¡. el soldado se quedó callado, iroh enojado lo sacudió y dijo_ contesta muchacho por angi._ No hay sirvientes dice la carta. Iroh suspiro y hiso a un lado al soldado, se dirigió a la gran cámara. Zuko estaba tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para hablar con harkonk, pues tendría que avisarle sobre el viaje, también a paku, y a.. Katara. En ese momento, escucho como la puerta de su cámara se abría. Y volteo _ zuko.. tenemos que hablar. Zuko giro su mida y dijo_ no es el momento tío, realmente quiero esta a solas. Iroh suspiro y dijo_ zuko.. ha ocurrido un accidente. Al escuchar esa palabra las llamas de la cámara se encendieron_ ¿qué pasa tío?. Iroh cerro sus ojos, zuko al verlo se acercó y lo tomo de sus brazos_¡tío me asustas¡¿Qué pasa?. Iroh muy sereno dijo_ el barco donde viajaba Ryu a tenido un accidente. Esas palabras fulminaron el corazón de zuko, no era posible algo de había pasado a su hijo._¡¿Cómo está el?¡._ No los se zuko, al parecer no hay.. Sobrevivientes. En ese momento, su corazón se detuvo… muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente, No no era posible… la cámara ardía con más fuerza,. Pues el tesoro más grande de su vida lo había perdido.

OOOoOooooOOOoo

Ryu caminaba por las calles llevaba su cabello agarrado por una pequeña liga, pues pareciera todo un niño del reino tierra, ahora, tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarse ya que mañana saldría a la tribu agua del norte, pues tardía unos días para encontrar a su madre y que su padre se diera cuenta de su ausencia. El comenzó a caminar por las calles, podía ver que las personas era muy diferentes a su nación, pues había muchos vendedores y se trataban con descortesía,. El llego a un barrio muy rico de la ciudad, podía a ver las hermosas casas.

Mientras tanto sokka iba caminado junto con Katara y los demás,._ vamos Katara lo encontraremos, no será difícil encontrar a un mini zuko por aquí. Sukki lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo_ aremos todo lo posible, vamos pudimos contra el señor del fuego ozay. Katara no quito su semblante y dijo_ lo se, pero me preocupa lo que dijo ese soldado, y si azula lo encuentra primero. Toph le dio una palmada en la espalda y dijo_ quizás, pero no creo que azula se muestre en público, es bastante reconocible, asi que esta noche podemos comenzar la búsqueda, quizás sokka tenga razón, el chico es como tú y zuko, mi radar lo encontrara. Tou dijo_ perdón por entrometerme, pero yo buscare solo esta noche, ustedes tienen que descansar, además estaré muy la pendiente de azula. Ryu caminaba y vio un hermoso hotel, podía distinguir a diferentes personas pero sabía que eran diplomáticos y embajadores, no podía quedarse ahí, asi que tenía que buscar un lugar donde no lo buscarían. En ese momento vio un vendedor de dulces, su antojo infantil le hizo sonreír y se acercó. Sokka caminaba al frente, pero antes de entrar al hotel vio golosinas y se acercó corriendo. El vendedor le entrego sus dulces a Ryu pero al llegar sokka no se dio cuenta y le tiro los dulces. al verlo Ryu bajo su mirada y dijo_ O disculpa chico, y le recogió su bolsa, Ryu sin pensarlo dos veces corrió. Sokka compro un par de dulces de vacahipoptamo.

Al llegar a la habitación Katara no se sentía tranquila, solo estaba caminando de un lado a otro._ ¿puedo entrar? Escucho una voz._ pasa sokka._ mira hermanita te traje dulces, son tus favoritos. Ella bajo la mirada y dijo_ gracias sokka pero no tengo ganas por el momento. El se acercó y la abrazo_ hey, no te preocupes vamos a encontrarlo. Ella derramo un poco sus lágrimas y dijo_ y si azula ya yo hizo. Sokka sonrió y dijo_ yue jamás dejaría que eso pasara solo ahí que tener fe. Esas palabras la hicieron recordar aquel día cuando fue su despedida de su pequeño_ era un niño, recordó las palabras de la partera, cuando lo llevo hasta sus brazos era blanco, y pequeño, el niño, estaba algo inquieto , pero se calmó al sentir su corazón, abrió sus pequeños ojos y fue el mejor regalo que le había dado la vida, eran azules, ella lloro de alegría. Pero unos días el ritual se hizo, y el fuego ardió con más fuerza frente al agua, pudo ver como zuko cerro sus ojos al ver que el fuego de angi ardía en el pequeño. Esa noche, fue la última que estuvo a su lado, como una familia. En la abrazaba y el le dijo_ quiero despertar de esta pesadilla. Ella acaricio su rustro y dijo_ prométeme que lo cuidaras. El bajo su mirada y dijo_ quiero que este a tu lado, no quiero que este conmigo, ¿Qué pasa si.. en ese momento ella puso sus dedos en su boca._ no pasara nada zuko, confió en ti, prométeme que estará bien, y que lo cuidaras. Zuko beso su mano y dijo_ te lo prometo. _Ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza y dijo_ rompiste tu promesa zuko. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Ryu algo cansado llego a una pequeña posada, _ muy buenas noches, buen señor, quiero una habitación. El hombre al ver al niño se rio y dijo_ vamos niño, no te dare nada ¿Dónde están tus padres?. Ryu se quedó serio y dijo_ estoy en un viaje de estudios, mis padres no están aquí, podría darme una habitación. El hombre se puso serio y dijo_ y al menos traes con que pagar. Ryu toco su bolso con dinero y dijo_ claro. El hombre sonrió, sabía que era una presa fácil, así que le dijo_ te costara 80 monedas de plana. Ryu se extrañó y dijo_ señor es mucho para un lugar como este. El hombre se enojó y soltándole un golpe dijo_ niño grosero, como sete.. En ese momento un hombre dijo_ no se atreva a golpear a ese niño, maldito estafador._ quien eres tú, para decirme eso patán. Dijo el hombre enojado._ el es mi sobrino y déjalo en paz si no quieres que te denuncie ante el rey. El hombre se retiró y Ryu se acercó al hombre_ muchas gracias señor, pero usted acaba de mentir por mi._ no podía dejar que te estafara niño ¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre?_ soy.. r… Lee. Dijo sonriente_ lee , no debes salir solo sabes, yo soy Haru, ven te llevare un lugar más cálido.

OoOOOOooOoo

La cámara del señor del fuego ardía como nunca lo había hecho, zuko estaba desesperado el fuego quemaba todo el lugar_ cálmate zuko, dudo mucho que esta información sea correcta. _¡tio mi hijo quizás.. Este!_ tranquilo, vamos al puerto. Zuko cerro sus puños y casi con lágrimas en los ojos dijo _¡no puedo salir por la maldita política!. Iroh tomo su manos y dijo_ tu hijo es mas importante que un montón de ancianos, yo te cubriré sobrino, ve por Ryu. Zuko abrió sus ojos era hora que el espíritu azul vuelva de su descanso.

**Hee aki les dejo una actualización no tengo la menor idea de cuando vovlera a publicar pero espero ke les guste y el próximo mañana en la noche sin falta les publico sobre el viaje al futuro im pormess .. nos vemos en la nexxt**


	8. El destino juega de nuevo

**Seré totalmente honesta con ustedes había perdido la inspiración para ambas historias, típico vas creciendo y te vas haciendo mas adulto pero aun así mi amor por zutara sigue vivo, pero necesitaba inspiración, les pido me perdonen pero pues le digo tengo aprox 22 y voy a ser cirujana me quita algo de tiempo pero voy a terminar las historias, también voy aponerles una que traigo en la cabeza, Mi inspiración volvió cuando decidí indagar una vez más en la historia ya que me apasiona mucho la nación del fuego. Así que disfruten los últimos capítulos.**

Zuko tomo su ropaje negro y se dirigió a hangar, tenía que llegar e n cuestión de horas, lo más rápido un globo, claro no saldría en el globo real, el consejo no lo dejaba salir de la nación así que tomo un pequeño. Iroh le cubriría el no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, aun que le habían mandado una nota donde decía que no había sobrevivientes, él no se rendiría, sabía que el pequeño estaba vivo y lo iba a encontrar. Tomo la máscara y su espadas, muy sigiloso encendió el globo, si todo marchaba bien y las corrientes de aire lo ayudaban llegaría en menos de 4 horas.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, los sabios del fuego estaban reunidos discutiendo la desgraciada muerte del príncipe. El sabio mayor dijo – debemos de aplicar la ley de Xuo. Al escucharlo los demás se quedaron paralizados. Uno de ellos dijo –no podemos hacerlo, con todo respeto la ley de Xuo dice que si no hay heredero debemos pasar la corona un pariente. En este caso al señor Iroh o a… el sabio mayor cerro sus ojos y dijo –Azula. –señor no podemos, el señor del fuego es joven, puede volverse a casar incluso tener más herederos con alguna joven en el harem. El sabio mayor cerro sus ojos y dijo –conocemos a nuestro señor del fuego, no es como Sozin, no es Azulon, mucho menos como Ozay, el débil, y no va dejar de pensar en la campesina por eso debemos salvar el trono. Uno de ellos levantó la voz diciendo -no hay que adelantarnos señores, ¿Qué tal si el príncipe no falleció? En ese momento todos guardaron silencio y se escuchó a un soldado entrar. –El general Iroh dará un discurso a la nación. -¿ahora?- dijo el sabio mayor. – si señor ha reunido a mandatarios y gran parte de la ciudad está aquí desde que se corrió el rumor del príncipe. Los sabios salieron y se dirigieron al balcón real. Iroh bestia su traje de príncipe y traía un royo en las manos. – General Iroh- dijo el sabio mayor- ¿Qué está pasando?- Iroh ni siquiera volteo su mirada y dijo –hay que dar un anuncio muy importante. Iroh salo al balcón y al ver a toda la ciudad comenzó a decir. –ciudadanos de la ciudad real y toda nación del fuego, se ha corrido un rumor muy fuerte sobre nuestro príncipe Ryu, hijo de Zuko, nieto de Ozay y bisnieto de Azulón. Estoy aquí para aclarar que son falsos, el joven príncipe está seguro en el Instituto del fuego. La ciudad aplaudió y se escucharon voces de alivio. Iroh levantó su brazos y dijo – pero el señor el fuego Zuko ha entrado en un resfriado contagioso, está bien les pido que eleven su oraciones a para que Angi lo ayude. Todos bajaron sus cabezas en señal de aprobación. Los sabios del fuego se habían quedado atónitos ante la declaración de Iroh. El sabio mayor se acercó a Iroh y dijo –general ¿es cierto? Iroh conocía a la perfección a cada uno y dijo – sí señor, Zuko está enfermo, pero para su tranquilidad se recuperara el medico es traído del reino tierra ya que contraje la enfermedad cuando hablo con un canciller, está estable pero les advierto es muy contagiosa. El príncipe para su tranquilidad está bien. Mi pequeño Ryu ha llegado sano y salvo al instituto pero por seguirá esta resguardado por el directo.

Claro estaba miento pero tenía que cubrir a Zuko y tratar de que el que haya planeado el atentado no sigua a Ryu y lo busque en el instituto.

OOOooOoooOOO

La noche había sido pesada, más para Ryu que estaba acostumbrado a las grandes habitaciones reales no a esa cama tan dura, el tallo su ojos y escucho los ronquidos del Haru, tenía que irse si quería alcanzar el bote que lo llevaría a el polo norte. En tomo sus cosas pero antes escucho una voz -¿y ahora a donde vas lee? Ryu sonrió y dijo –tengo que comprar mi boleto al polo norte. Haru sonrió y dijo – el festival, sabes yo también asistiré, soy invitado del rey kuei. Ryu se quedó algo extrañado ¿Cómo un tipo como él era invitado por el rey tierra al festival? Haru sonrió al ver su cara y dijo- bien, iremos a comprar los boletos, veo que te sorprendió mucho que mencione al rey tierra. Ryu salió junto con Haru y dijo –claro señor, el rey tierra es el rey. Haru sonrió y dijo- mi apariencia te engaña, yo también soy canciller pero me gusta ir a hoteles lujosos no es lo mío. Ryu al verlo ¿un casiller tierra? – perdón por la pregunta señor ¿pero que los casilleres no subieron hacer algo heroico o formar parte de una familia poderosa? Haru se sorprendo al ver el conocimiento del niño pero al no conocer la historia. Haru se llenó de orgullo y dijo – pues tienes enfrente a uno maestro tierra que participo en la guerra del señor del fuego ozay. Ryu abrió sus ojos ¿Cómo él? En la historia que él conocía, su padre había luchado solo con el avatar. No existían más personas. Haru al ver la cara del niño dijo - ¿Qué no te han contado la historia de la guerra? Todo el mundo la conoce. Ryu bajo su mirada y dijo – mi padre, fue muy estricto con mi educación y no quiso que yo aprendiera sobre la guerra. Haru rolo sus ojos, -ya veo es un hombre marcado por la guerra bueno chico, en camino te contare toda la historia, desde que encontraron a yang hasta la derrota del señor del fuego,

Ambos caminaron lentamente a la taquilla y Ryu se sentía algo decepcionado su padre y su tío le habían ocultado muchas cosas ¿Por qué? Al ver Haru le pregunto - ¿Quiénes fueron los héroes de la guerra? Haru sonrió y dijo – mira, el avatar fue encontrado por dos chicos de la tuvo agua, sokka y su hermana la señorita katara. Ryu se quedó observándolo y Haru continúo. –ellos viajan por el mundo buscando maestros para que aang aprendiera. Ryu sabía que su padre tenía una misión que era ser amigo del avatar quizás en esos días él se encontró con ellos. Así que Haru dijo – pasaron por muchas aventuras, pero sus maestros fueron 3, la señorita toph beifong, katara y el amargado de Zuko. Ryu frunció el ceño al escuchar amargado. - ¿Por qué amargado? Haru se echó a reír y dijo- un día que lo conozcas lo sabrás. Al comprar los boletos el barco zarparía el día siguiente pero Ryu insistía quería conocer más tal vez tendría una pista de su madre y tal vez, Haru sabría sobre ella.

OooOOOoooOO

El Gaang estaba desayunando tao sun estaba bastante callado ya que había buscado por toda la noche sin pistas. Katara tenía un pequeño te en su manos toph rompió el silencio diciendo – bien, ¿entonces reina de azúcar como buscaremos? Sokka con comida en la boca dijo – seria más fácil si tuviéramos un dibujo del chico. Katara bajo su mirada, podía recordarlo solo siendo un bebe, tao sun abrió sus ojos y dijo –no he visto al chico desde que tenía 3 años, recuerden tiene estatura baja sus ojos son rasgados a diferencia de los demás pobladores, también sus ojos azules. Sukki abrazo a katara y dijo – vamos a encontrarlo. En ese momento se escuchó a alguien en el balcón. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, toph dijo –tranquilos solo es aang. Aang salió del balcón y dijo –hola a todos sabía que los encontraría aquí. Al ver la cara de todos aang frunció el ceño y dijo -¿Qué pasa? Sokka se acercó y dijo – tratan de matar al príncipe de la nación del fuego. Aang dirigió su mirada a katara y dijo -¿Qué sucedió? Después de un rato de contar la historia, aang era el único que conocía a Ryu lo había visto hace unos meses incluso tenía el regalo de Iroh. El saco de su traje un pergamino. Todos se quedaron callados y aang dijo –Zuko ha estado en alianza con el reino tierra y los nómadas aire, hace pocas semanas que estuve por haya, Iroh me regalo esto ¿puede que les sirva? El volteo a ver a katara y se lo entrego en las manos –voy con ustedes a buscar a Ryu. Ella tomo el pergamino y con cuidado lo abrió sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Era un gravado donde parecía Zuko sentado y aun lado del Ryu aun que se veían tan serios y lúgubres ella jamás imagino que se volvería un chico tan apuesto, a lo contrario de todos, no se parecía sokka tenía la cara de Zuko pero podía distinguir uno que otro rasgo de su padre y Zuko, en ese momento se escapó un pequeño suspiro. Todos se quedaron observando el dibujo sokka dijo - ¿por tiu y la? ¿No pueden salir más felices en sus gravados? Las risas des estresaron el momento pero era la hora, katara y tao buscarían en la parte norte, toph y aang en la parte oriente, sokka y Sukki lo aria en la parte sur, volverían hasta el anochecer el hotel.

OOOooOooo

Zuko descendió en las afueras de la ciudad no quería llamar la atención, la noche había caído era la hora, se puso su máscara y comenzó a pasearse por los techos, tal vez había crecido pero eso lo no quitaba su habilidad, buscaba por cada callejón, hasta llegar al hospital entro con mucho cuidado por una ventana, un soldado estaba durmiendo Zuko lo reconoció y se le acercó - ¿Dónde está el príncipe? El soldado al escuchar esa voz trago saliva y dijo – mi señor, escapo, no estoy muy seguro. – ¿está vivo? – por mi vida se lo juro. Zuko salió lo más rápido de ahí, tenía que evitar ser visto, su hijo era indefenso pero tenía miedo, ¿Dónde estaba? El corría por las calles sigilosas hasta que llego a lugar donde los mandatarios se hospedaban, pero bajo la mirada sería demasiado fácil pensar que Ryu estuviera ahí. ¿Dónde? Se preguntó, cuando escucho a dos personas acercarse Zuko se refugió en las sombras, en ese momento pudo distinguir al alguien - ¿sokka? Zuko arqueo sus cejas, sokka camina con Sukki cuando de repente aventó algo, Zuko se quedó extrañado cuando de repente sintió como algo lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Sokka corrió y dijo – te lo dije Sukki nos siguen ¿quizás son los que buscan al pequeño? Sukki se puso más manos en la boca al ver al hombre tirado – sokka has golpeado a… sokka se acercó y suspiro. –al señor del fuego... que bien. Ambos lo arrastraron hasta el hotel, eran los primeros en llegar así que lo dejaron ahí. ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a katara? – dijo Sukki cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sokka se rasco su barbilla y dijo –encontramos a Zuko, no lo sé, tengo hambre y no puedo pensar bien, Sukki rolo sus ojos, tenían tiempo de ir a cenar antes de que llegaran.

Katara si quieres ve a dormir- dijo tao, al verla cansada, yo seguiré, vamos, tienes que descansar.- no puedo tengo que encontrarlo. Tao la observo fijamente y dijo – servirás mas descansada, todos lo estamos buscando. Ella bajo su mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Ella llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta, el golpe de la puerta hizo que Zuko volviera a su estado de alerta, ¿Dónde demonios estaba? En ese momento escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a un cuarto. Pero sentía otra cosa como alguien vigilando, pero esta vez no era el idiota de sokka son su bumerang, en ese momento escucho como una flecha rompía el viento él se movió y solo roso su máscara, el salió de la habitación y corrió pero al salir cual fue su sorpresa, al verla de espaldas, era ella, podía reconocerla por su cabello castaño largo, su ropa tenuemente verde, había cambiado más al ver su esbelto cuerpo. Katara podía sentí una presencia, pero cuando volteo, pudo sentir como alguien apretó sus muñecas y dijo –yo te salvare de la emboscada. Ella solo pudo susurrar -...Zuko.


	9. nota

NOTA:

Hola no piensen que me he olvidado de los fantics, solo he tenido el suficiente tiempo, ni la suficiente imaginación para hacerlos, pero no se preocupen antes de volver de vacaciones voy a actualizar los tres, por que tengo mucho trabajo =S espero que me disculpen y su gran paciencia,.

Nos vemos en unos días LO PROMETO =d


	10. Regresar

**Hola público amante del ZUTARA, busco escritores que me ayuden con los fanfics, necesit escritores que me apoyen en escribir mis tres historias que ya conocen: "Cuando el Sol Perdió a su Luna". Viaje al Futuro, y el príncipe de la nación del fuego., y una que les tengo guardada por ahí. Honestamente yo no tengo ya mucho tiempo, ya que estoy a meses de terminar mi carrera y se me hace mal dejarlas incompletas, ¿Cómo ven? ¿Quién dice yo? Mándame un MP los interesados : D**


End file.
